


Strawberry Moon

by mute90



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Werewolf Lydia Martin, nakedness without sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 01:32:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16567040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mute90/pseuds/mute90
Summary: Five drabbles tell one story of Allison Argent and a Lydia Martin who meet in the preserve.





	Strawberry Moon

With all her training, Allison thought she was ready. Then, a girl her age stumbled from behind the trees, naked and flushed from exertion. Allison hesitated.

The girl crossed her arms over her breasts. “Well? Why is the Katniss-wannabe chasing me through the preserve?”

Allison narrowed her eyes. “I’m chasing you because you've been stealing organs for dinner.”

“Excuse me?”

“We know the guy in the ambulance was missing a heart.”

The girl chuckled. “Sweetheart, I can chew people up and spit them out, but it's metaphorical.” Her eyes drifted to the left, just behind Allison, and widened. “Him, however…”

\--

Allison tracked her from the library the next time, two knives on her but minus a bow. Lydia Martin, they called her, previously popular and currently weird. Also currently stripping in the preserve.

“Do you always run through the woods naked?” Allison asked, stopping five feet away and flipping one small blade in her hand.

Lydia didn’t even pause unhooking her bra. “I'm a wolf. Running in the wild feels good. Naked is a bonus.” She dropped the bra and slid her underwear off. “I'm not ashamed to do things that make me feel good.”

“You do seem pretty shameless.”

\--

Allison brought her into the house.

It was insane. Stupid. Her parents would lose their minds if they knew. However, all they knew was that Lydia was a cute redhead with perfect makeup and killer boots. Allison never mentioned that one of her classmates grew fangs and curly sideburns. God forbid her dad tell her the rabies story again.

“Were you scared?” she asked Lydia, flipping through the girl’s math notes while she scanned the bestiary. “When you were bitten?”

Lydia sucked in her cheeks and her fingers made circles on the desk. After a long pause, she answered, “Terrified.”

\--

“Do you really have to do this? Would it work if you just ran on a treadmill naked?”

“Are you sure you're not jealous? You could come, you know. Wear the big boots. We can even take it slow.”

“No, but thanks. You see, I like to date before I get naked with somebody.”

“If that's your thing, we'll meet for coffee tomorrow. Make it 9 o'clock.”

“That’s not what I - You know we already meet for coffee, right?”

“You should know it’s not a date without a kiss, Allison. And you didn’t say no.”

“That’s because I’m saying yes.”

\--

The kiss lasted forever, maybe longer. Lydia tasted like the mint she sucked after her coffee and bagel. She took Allison’s hand while she nibbled on her bottom lip. She placed it firmly on her own breast and the kiss broke when Allison burst into giggles.

“Lydia! Really?”

“You looked and you wondered. I saw you.”

Allison moved the hand from her breast to her face. She kissed her again, chastely. “You said we could take it slow.”

Lydia sighed but tilted her head into Allison’s palm. “Fine, but you should be careful.”

“Why?”

“Someone told me I eat hearts.”

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Teen Wolf Femslash Fridays: Nature.


End file.
